fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. III
New Super Mario Bros. III '('New Super Mario Bros. Trey in some regions) is the sixth game in the New Super Mario Bros. series. It introduces many new elements such as Amulets, and the Super Strike. Synopsis One day, Ludwig was in the library of Bowser's Airship, when a book bopped on his head; in it, there was written the legend of the Nine Silver Orbs. When collected together, these allowed the fullfilling of all wishes. Toad hears this during a walk. The Mario Bros. are sent to collect the Orbs before Bowser does. Gameplay Gameplay includes new elements: *Amulets: When grabbing one of those, a temporary (slightly overpowered) item will be granted. One-use items can also appear. *Super Strike: By gaining Power-Ups, defeating enemies and scoring points, a bar will be slightly filled (it will decrease if damage is taken). When full, a powerful attack (the Super Strike) can be executed. *Energy: By collecting coins, a small bar can be filled, and several special moves can be executed. These all slightly empty the bar, though. *More TBA Power-Ups NOTE: All power-ups save Mario from one hit. Worlds *Grass Land: The classic first world in the Mario games. *Plage Rainforest: A mix-match between the beach and jungle worlds. There's poisoned water and a lot-of ol' l'il fishies 'ere. What more do ya want ? *Grey Den: An entirely new world: The CAVE WORLD ! Isn't that great ? No, you say ? I understand, there's a lot of falling rocks, drills, jackhammers and construction devices here. Don't wander too deep, will ya ? *Savannah Wastelands: A mix between a savannah, wastelands and the classic desert world. Get enough water with you ! Unique to this world is that you can ride dromedaries and camels. *Sky High: This is such a tall mountain you can reach the welkin (figuratively). And you can walk on the clouds ! (literally). *Dark Land: Aaaaaaah. Dark Land. Of course this couldn't be missing from the scene, right ? Will you finally confront Bowser ? Rather strange considering Iggy is here too... *Vexing Chateau: You already guessed Dark Land was a trap, right ? Well, now this is going to make you say "HOLY GOOMBA !": This huge contraption consists of Bowser's Castle, World Bowser, Bowser's Keep, Castle Koopa and Neon Castle. It will take you long to complete it's 19 courses... but it's worth it. Bosses An unique feature in this game, is that the Koopalings are first fought in their SSB4 Clown Cars, and in the fight's second phase, they fight by themselves or using a weapon. More TBA Differences from other games *Like New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. 2, Kamek is absent. *The Ice Flower now functions like in Super Mario Galaxy. **Similarly, the Super Star is now replaced by Super Mario Galaxy's Rainbow Star. *Alot of enemies from the original New Super Mario Bros. that didn't make it in the next installments return. *The Desert World is now World 4. Beta elements, pre-release and unused content *Originally, a whole different story for the game was planned, in which a Ztar known as Nebula destroyed Peach's Castle, then attacked Bowser's Castle and took the Koopalings with him. Bowser was forced to work together with Mario. *Bowser was considered a playable character, but due to the first story getting replaced, the idea didn't make it in the final game. Trivia *New Super Mario Bros. III is the only game in the New Super Mario Bros. series in which Peach isn't kidnapped for the game's entirety. More TBA Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2018 Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Mario Games